Saints Without Wings
by HeroJustInTime90
Summary: A girl is in town. She's been doing work. Not the typical work. Who knew the Macmanus brothers would be dragged into her mess? They surely didn't! Only causing it to be all of their mess. Will she let them in? Tell them her secrets? How far can they trust her? Will she ever trust them fully? Join me and find out!


**Author's Notes: I don't own Boondock Saints. Just my thoughts on it. Favorite fucking movie. That is it. Now...Shall we just get on with it? I also don't own the songs. Plus...I want to warn you. I've used a translating site for these. So if they aren't right...Please don't kill me!**

**Disclaimer: There will be random shit I come up with. Right now...I have no idea where I'm going to go with this story. So if I do something I think will be a little too...Mature...I'll tell you alright?**

* * *

Chapter 1: McGinty's and First Missions.

**_South Boston. Saint Partricks Day._**

Fixing up my long-soft-curled-voluminous hair, touching up on my soft pink lipstick and smiled. My brown doe like eyes sparkling as my lashes were long. Naturally olive skin and soft almost cat like smile plastered on my skin. Needed to be presentable. Slipping my mirror in my back pocket, stood outside of McGinty's.

Today was the night for Irish men living in Boston. Saint Paddy's. Looking down at my outfit I smiled. Black tank top which clung to me in the right places. Still a little loose as I saw the 'v' in my top. My purple diamond necklace hun on my gold chain around my neck. Black skin tight jeans and black-felt-high-heeled boots. A small belt wrapped around my hips.

Black coat hung over my shoulders. Keeping me warm. Thin round face shape, perfectly arched eyebrows that I did just earlier today and high cheekbones. Feeling confident, I walked into the bar. Men whistling at me. Cheering and I just batted my eyelashes innocently.

Pushing past bodies that crowded around the bar. Heading for a booth as most of the men decided to stay standing. Finding one, I nod to it and head towards the bar. "Doc, gimme a-," I say as I stood between two men. Both of them wearing faded jeans. They both were very handsome.

One has icy blue eyes, paler complexion, small amount of stubble on his face, a small mole on the left side of his upper lip and wore a black long sleeved t-shirt. The other has hazel eyes, a bronze complexion, longer face and wore a dark brown long sleeved t-shirt. Both of them having rosary beads tucked under their shirts. The pair with brown short hair, one had it sticking up, the other having it short and framing his face slightly.

Both of them had tattoos by the looks of it. A small amount of one that looked like a cross hid under their shirt but was slightly visible. Identical tattoos on their necks and arms. The one wearing the dark brown shirt had his sleeves rolled up. Showing me that it was a Celtic cross on his left forearm. The blue eyed one had his sleeves down but I sensed he had one that was the same.

"Doc, give tha' lass a pint," the blue eyed one said to the man behind the bar. White hair, slightly red face and huge glasses. His face kind. "Aye, it's saint paddy's day. Gotta' 'ave at least one pint lass," the hazel eyed one says as the two men smiled at me. Leaning in close to me. Both with cigarettes in hand. Their presence made my thought hazy.

These men were handsome. Making me slightly forget what I was here for. "Please," I tell the man at the bar as I looked away from the boys. Looking at Doc from under my lashes. "S-s-sure. Fuck! Ass!" the old man shouted to the side. My eyes widened and I held back a giggle. The boys laughed. "Don' be offended," the blue eyed one said leaning into my ear.

"He's a lil...Ya kno'," the hazel one said as he moved his finger in a circular motion. Telling me he was a little crazy. Giggling, I looked down at my hands. When I looked up again, I saw the boys smirking at me. My breath hitching in my throat. Doc made my drink, placing it in front of me and I just picked it up. Smiling at the old man.

"Thank you," I tell him kindly and I was about to turn around. Feeling a hand on my forearm grip me lightly. "Where ya goin'?" the hazel eyed on asked me as I looked up at him. My eyes slightly wide. Shocked that he was even touching me. "To the booth," I tell him and he just smiled at me kindly.

"Sit with us," he said. His Irish accent soft and calming. "No, I'd rather not. It's too loud over here," I tell him sadly. "If ya wanna' sit with us...Ya can," the blue eyed one tells me. "I don't even know your names," I state. "Tha' there is Murphy 'n I'm Connor," the hazel one told me.

"We're brothers," Murphy told me. "Twins actually," Connor tells me. His voice raising a little at the end. My eyes wide as I looked between the two of them. Wow. "Nice meeting you boys but...I want to not feel men's bodies brushing past me. Maybe some other time," I suggest and walked away. Connor's hold on me was no more. Sliding into the empty booth.

A man with brown shoulder length hair, tanned complexion and beard came in. Everyone knew him. He is more known as Rocco. Yet this was David Della Rocco. Works for the Yakavetta family. Bright smile on his face as he kissed a girl's cheek and grabbed himself a shot. Downing it and walking over to the boys at the bar stools.

Slamming the glass to the table. He looked to the group of men surrounding the bar. "Hey fuck ass! Get me a beer," he told the man and the rest of the boys laughed. Cheering as the twins pulled him into a hug. Patting his head and the rest of the men that knew him greeting him like the twins. Giggling at the craziness of these men...

The bar had grown quiet. Beer bottles laying on the floor, cigarette butts and I was still sat at the booth. "Lass, why don' ya come over 'ere?" Connor called to me and I looked up from my phone. Checking the time. It was getting late. Already morning. Early morning. Thank god I didn't have to work in the mornings.

"Aye, don' need ter be there all alone," Murphy tells me with a small smile. The men turn to look at me. Rocco smirking towards me. I looked up at them from under my lashes. "Alright, but no funny business," I tell them. Smile playing on my lips. Getting up, I grab my stuff and sat down in between the two boys. Rocco sitting next to Murphy.

Either twin next to me as I asked Doc for another beer. The boys cheering for me to chug it down. Grabbing the glass, I tilted it and gulped. Murphy's fingers pulling my curls away from my face. Smoothing it behind my back. Arching my back as I finished chugging down the beer. The men cheering me, tapping my back and returned to their conversations.

"Yer quite tha' lass aren't ya?" Connor asked me, an eyebrow raised as the corner of his mouth was raised into a small smile. "You could say that," I tell him a bright smile on my face. Proud I was fitting in quite nicely. "So wha's ya name?" Murphy asked me as he took a drag from his cigarette. They both leaned in closely, trying to get information out of me.

I hesitated for a moment. All before I heard Doc trying to gain our attention. "Listen boys...Lass," he starts giving me a nervous smile. "I've got some very bad news. I'm gonna have ta close down t-t-the bar. The Russians have been buying up buildings all over tha town, including this ! Ass! And they're not letting me renew my lease," Doc tells us.

The boys all complained. I pouted a little. It was always sad when someone would have to close a business. "L-let me talk to my boss, may, maybe I can do somethin'..." Rocco tries but they all protest. Murphy pushing his head slightly. "Fuck no," I tell Rocco my eyebrows knitting together. "He-hey listen fellas," Doc says regaining our attention.

"I don't want anyone ta know. So you guys keep your traps shut! Well ya know what they say; People in glass houses sink sh-sh-ships," Doc tells us and we all burst out laughing. I covered my mouth, trying to hide my burst of laughter. Doc looks at us quizzically as though he didn't say anything wrong.

"H-hey Doc? I gotta buy you, like a proverb book or somethin?This mix and match shit's gotta go," Rocco says chuckling at the end. "Wha?" Doc asks Rocco confused. I just giggle. Hiding my face in my hands, laying my face on the table. This was just too funny.

Taking a deep breath, I sat back up and sat straight. Pushing my hair behind my shoulders. "A penny saved is worth two in the bush ain'it?" Connor asks with a smile on his face. Close to laughing himself. Doc still looked confused. Murphy tapped the table. The men snickering at Connor's joke.

"A-and don't cross tha road," Murphy said looking at me with a small smile. Connor was already laughing. Murphy pointing at Doc who was just confused by all this. "If ya can' get out of tha' kitchen. Righ'?" he asked as we all laughed. I just held onto my stomach as I giggled at this. Doc completely clueless. They boys smiling at me.

Suddenly the door opened. Four big and bulky men came in. Shit. "Ivan," I whispered to myself. Our laughter faded. Hoping no one heard me as we all turned to stand up. Looking up at the men as we all formed a line. The boys standing in front of me a little. Pushing me to stay behind them. "Stay behin' us lass, this could ge' ugly," Connor suggested to me as he placed his hand to my stomach.

Pushing me behind them gently. "I am Ivan Checkov, an you will be closing now," the bigger man in the middle said with a thick Russian accent. Taking off his gloves as he looked down on us. "Checkov?" Murphy asked him. Rocco trying to regain his footing from possibly being drunk.

Murphy pulled Rocco in for a side hug. Placing his arm around Rocco's shoulders, tapping his arm before pulling him close. "Well, this here's McCoy," he tells them clearly joking. "We find a Spock, we've got us an away team," he says making a Star Trek joke. We all laugh, I just stayed silent. Watching this exchange unravel in front of my eyes. Knowing shit was going to down.

The boys pulled apart, their backs to me, all I could do was watch and listen. "Me no mood for discussion. You," he said pointing to Doc. "N you stay," he said then pointing to me. My eyes wide. "The rest of you go now," he orders to us, waving to the door. I gripped to the boys, pulling them closer to me. They looked back at me and noticed my worried expression.

"Why tha' lass?" Connor asks them, his voice clearly confused. "We have our reasons," Ivan tells them as he looked me over. The boys pushed me further back. Completely blocking me from Ivan's view. I gripped onto the back of their shirts. Hoping they would realize I was even more uncomfortable not being able to see what was going on.

"Why don't you make like a tree and get the fuck outta here!" Doc voiced up. I turned slightly and saw him glaring at the men sacredly. Connor and Murphy both turned around. Pushing past me a little to grab drinks from the bar. A shot in one hand, a pint of Guinness in the other. "Calm down, Doc. I'm sure they're reasonable fellows," Connor says to Doc but I felt my body tense. These men were never reasonable.

They were going to give the drinks as though they were peace offerings. "Y'know he's got 'til this week's end right? Ya don't have ta be hard asses, do ya?" Connor asks them. Murphy had a cigarette in his mouth. Connor took a sip. "Yeah, it's St. Patty's day. Everyone's Irish tonight. Now, why don't ya pull up a stool and have a drink with us?" Murphy suggested as the Russians just looked at them.

Checkov slapped the drinks out of their hands. Glass shattering to the floor. " This is no game! If you won't go, we will make you go!" Checkov said as he was angered. Pointing to the two boys. They gave each other a look. Then looked to me. Their eyes lingering on me for a second. My chest heaving. I could feel it. The shit was going to hit the fan and very soon.

Connor took a step forward. "Listen, if ya wan' a fight: you can see yer out numbered here," he tells them and shuffles a little more in front. "We're trying ta be civil here, so I suggest you take our offer," he tells them and Ivan just growls. "I make the offers," he says pointing with bubbling anger.

Rocco steps towards them. Clearly drunk as he stumbled a little. Glass crunching beneath his shoes. "Hey, Boris. What would you do if I told you: your pinko, commie mother sucked so much dick, her face looked like an egg!" he said and was suddenly punched in the face. Falling back and hitting the table. Gasping, I helped pick him up. My eyes widened when I held his face.

Blood all over my hands as it seeped out of his mouth. "Shit," I say as I walked to go to the toilet. "Where do you think you're going?" Ivan asked me as he grabbed me. Placing one hand on my ass and one on my back. Pulling me towards him. He tried to kiss my neck but I just pushed him away. The boys were about to do something.

With my strength, I successfully pushed Ivan off of me and punched him square in the nose. Hearing a crunching sound as it broke under my fist. Stepping back, my chest heaved as he looked at me angry. **SLAP**. My body flew back as I slammed into the boys. They caught me and steadied me as I held onto my cheek. They examined my face. Their eyes stern. Ivan had just back handed me.

"Теперь, это не было слишком вежливо, не так ли?" Connor spat as he stepped closer to Ivan. Their faces turned cold. Ice. My eyes shocked as the knew Russian and flawlessly. Connor had said: "Now, that wasn't too polite, was it?"

Murphy stepped even closer to them. His face inches from Ivan's. "Я боюсь, что мы не можем позволить тому идти, Ивану," Murphy growled at them. I could feel my body tense. This is where shit would most definitely hit the fan. Murphy said to them: "I'm afraid we can't let that one go, Ivan," his face turned angry as he spat this at Ivan.

Next thing the boys looked to each other as they lifted their shots. Taking a long sip, their eyes never leaving each others. "Get behind tha bar lass," Connor told me as they suddenly tackled Ivan. Sending the others into a fight. All the men started to fight the four Russians. Just as I was going to hide behind the bar, one of them grabbed me.

Pulling me by my hair and bringing me against their chest. Growling out in anger, I elbowed him in the ribs. Seeing Connor push a guy into a mirror before he punched him one last time. The rest of them punching at Ivan. Looking between me and Murphy, he saw Murphy was being pushed up against a wall. Wine bottles above his head.

Connor pushed away the men who tried to help his brother. Then looked at me. Stepping on the guy's foot with my heel as he let me go. Screaming and crying in agony. I turned quickly as I punched the guy in the face. Grabbing his head down, kneeing him in the face. This sent him to the floor. When he did, I kicked him the stomach. "Mother fucker," I screamed at him with the kick.

"Ge' away, he can take care o' himself!" Connor told the men as I regained myself. Standing alone as I held the back of my head. Next thing was Murphy pulled out to wine bottles from behind his head and smashed it in the Russian's face. Ivan got up as the boys all cheered for him.

Ivan was looking at me. Rage evident on his face as he stormed towards me. "You little bitch!" he screamed as he charged. The boys quickly pulled Ivan back from his shoulders. As he was almost reaching to me. Throwing Ivan to the floor, they punched him in the face repeatedly. Until he was knocked out. They picked him up. Placing him face down on the bar.

Tying him to the bar. Waiting for him to wake up. "Ya alrigh' lass?" Murphy asked me as he stood next to me. "I should be asking you that," I tell him and he chuckles a little. "Seriously though, 'r ya alrigh lass?" Connor asks me as he listened into the conversation. Both of them pulling a cigarette to their lips. "I'm fine," I tell them and they nod.

We heard a groan of pain as Ivan woke up. "Good. Yer awake," Connor greets Ivan as he looked around. They walked up to him and then Connor started to pour alcohol on Ivan's ass. Connor then lit a match as he threw it on Ivan's but. Setting it alight. He screamed. Murphy still stood next to me. He slung his arm over my shoulder. Moving his lips to my ear.

His smell made my head spin a little. A slight musky manly smell, with a tint of vanilla, the obvious alcohol and cigarettes. "Ya wanna go home? Ya don' 'ave ter watch this lass?" he asks me and I nodded. Grabbing my things, I headed out the door. "Hey, ya wan' us ter walk ya home lass? It's late ter be walkin' these streets at this time of night," Connor asks me as he rushed to stand next to me.

Shaking my head, I smiled at him. "I'm a big girl. I can handle myself...As you saw," I tell him and he laughs. "Alrigh girl, but we won' feel right ter leave ya ta walk home alone," he tries to convince me. "I'll be fine. I promise," I say to him softly. He nods. Gives me a kiss on the cheek, as did Murphy before I left. Heading home safely and getting some rest...

* * *

Waking up, I slipped out of bed and went to my mirror. My hair was still naturally curly as always, slightly frizzy from sleep. Brown eyes fully refreshed and my olive skin light. The light pink of my lips soft. Grabbing some slippers, I put them on and adjusted my tight girl boxers. Fixing my tank top a little as I strolled to the kitchen. Turning on the tv in the living room and headed towards the kitchen.

Making myself some cereal as I heard the news. "Russian Mafia's were found today dead only a few blocks away from the Irish bar McGinty's," this caught my attention. Making me grab my bowl and walk towards it. Eating it as I watched the woman give me information.

"Reports suspect that it was the Mcmanus brothers who were seen to be fighting with them last night. Witnesses tell us that it was probably out of self defense. This has been clarified from the police force here in Boston. Telling us that this was an act of self defense. Both Mcmanus boys are held in the police station," the lady says. Bringing it back to the studio. Not before showing me a picture of the twins.

Rage filled me. Switching the screen off, I slammed my bowl and cup of coffee in the sink. Making my way to my room. Throwing what I wore last night. Pulling my hair into a pony tail, not bothering to brush it. Grabbing my bag and quickly wrote a note. Deciding I would give this to the boys. A plastic bag in my bag. Driving to the boys building, I went to go see the crime scene.

There were a few bullet holes from where it was shot. Some blood stains were still on the floor. Small pieces of white glass on the floor. Toilet. Growling I walked towards their building. Getting in and going in the elevator. Entering the room of where they described the boys lived. It was small, crammed, no color and nothing of a personal touch. Simple things. Table, beds, shower-heads and some chairs. A couch pushed against a wall.

The floor soaked as there was no toilet where it marked. My heels clicking to the wet floor. Causing ripples to the water as it was disturbed. Examining the room, I grabbed my plastic bag out of my bag. Taking a couple of clothes from the boys and slipping it into the bag. Picking up the crosses from their pegs and heading out. Knowing the boys would need some clothes as they probably didn't want the paparazzi's getting any information from them.

Heading out, I collided with a body and when I looked up, I froze a little. "Hey," he says as he smiled down at me. The face recognizable straight away. "Rocco. Hey, I..." I giggled nervously at the end. "Girl from the bar, what's wrong? What were you doing in the boy's apartment?" he asks me placing his hands on the top of my arms. "I was just...Going to give them this," I tell him as I motioned the bag between us.

Nodding he looked to me. "I can give them that if you want," he suggests to me. "The prison ain't no place for a lady," he tells me and I smiled to him kindly. "Thank you Roc. Could you for me? I have somewhere to be right now anyway. Can you also give them this?" I asked him as I slipped the piece of paper in his hand. He looked down at our hands then smiled up at me nervously.

"Sure," he says as he took the bag from me. Walking with me to my car and he kept walking. All after he stood there and waved at me for a good few minutes. Going back to my apartment as I had a shower. Getting ready for work. Slipping back out of my apartment and heading to my car. Driving to the place to apply for the job. Having another interview and they told me I could work tomorrow. Leaving, I head back home.

Preparing my stuff for tomorrow and making the finishing touches on my plan. Tomorrow night was the night. No going back and preparing for this small war. One that I was going to beat. Gathering up my stuff, I placed them in the bag I would be taking with me. Having something to eat before going to bed...

* * *

**CPOV**

"Hey Rocco! How you doin' man?" a man asked as Rocco clearly was stepping closer to our cell. Even though we were here not for murder, we were here for self defense. Everyone knew that now. Still there were too many press outside for us to go out. Deciding we would stay here. To wait until early morning when no one would be there.

Murphy suddenly got up, his arms raised and he stepped towards Rocco. Pulling him into a man hug as I stood up. Rocco holding a plastic bag in his hand. "Yeah!" Murph cheered as Rocco dropped the bag. Slipping out were our rosary beads. Mussing his hair, we took them from his hands and placed them around our necks.

"The chick from the bar was at your place. She was the one who gave me all your stuff. Told me to give you this," Rocco said as he pulled out a folded piece of paper from his pocket. "Wait she was out our apartment?!" Murphy asked shocked and a little worried. "Yeah, why?" Rocco asked Murphy in return while I took the paper from Rocco's hands.

"She could of gotten' 'erself killed!" Murphy said his hands flying up to comb through his hair. Gripping it. "She's fine. Like I said she gave me this stuff. Here," Rocco said handing Murphy the plastic bag. Some of our clothes in the bag. "Got some work for papa Joe to do. See you boys soon," Rocco said as he headed out.

Finally looking down at the paper, my eyes widened and then a small smile was placed on my face. "What?" Murphy asked as he started to step closer to me. Reading off my shoulder. "What did she say?" he asked as he started to read himself. Her hand writing elegantly feminine. Soft and slightly big, small flicks to the end of her writing. It read:

_Hope you boys are alright. Really wish I was able to be there and greet you. Have stuff to do. Busy girl I am. Seen you around maybe. Thank you for defending my last night. Hope you boys weren't hurt because of me. Girl from the bar. xx_

Looking into Murphy's eyes, his shone just like mine did. This girl was going to be the death of us. We could tell. She was everything we both looked in a girl. Kind, caring, strong, delicate, beautiful and funny. Something drew us close to her. Want to protect her. Smiling to each other, I folded up the paper and slipped it into my bath robe.

Murphy held onto my arm before I could put it in my pocket. "Na brother. I should 'ave it. In-case ya get all yer blood on it and stain the thing," he tells me. He had a point. Nodding, I gave it him and saw his smirk as he slipped it into his bath robe pocket. Tapping it lightly. We went back to the cops and continued with our game of cards. Waiting until night fell...

Both of us hearing the same passage from the church service the other day. Water dripping as we felt our bodies suddenly lift. A voice calling out to us. Repeating the same thing over and over again. Getting louder in our ears as it drew closer. Both of us gasping for our breath. Water hitting our foreheads.

Turning my face to look at Murphy, the water still dripping between us. "Destroy all that which is evil..." I whispered to him and was still gasping for air. "...so that which is good may flourish," Murphy finished for me. We both went back to sleep. Only to wake up the next morning. The Russian pager ringing us into annoyance.

Both of us going out to be greeted by the group of police. Murphy lapping up the fame from what happened and I just tried to regain my senses. "Keep the faith man," I said patting some prisoner's back. "Fucking blow me," he said in a thick Boston accent. "Got a pen?" I asked one of them giving me a pen.

I headed towards the payphone and rang the number. Saying a few words in Russian. Relieved when I heard the voice on the other end be a recording. Telling me the details. Writing it down and ripping the paper. Heading towards Murphy as we had breakfast. Leaving to go buy some weapons with the money we stole from the Russians.

Me and Murphy arguing over rope. Yet he was alright with having a knife. This made me perplexed. If he could have a fucking knife: I could have a rope. He allowed it and I took it gladly. Not regretting anything as we left to go to the Copley Plaza.

* * *

**APOV**

Copley Plaza. I was prepared. Dressed in my grey work outfit. Prepared to work. My hair up in a bobble. My make up natural looking. Nothing too much. A huge cart of food as I dragged it towards the suit. Knocking on the door as I reached it. A man opened the door. Smiling at me and I gave him a polite smile in return.

"Room service," I tell him. "Come in," he says with a thick Russian accent. Letting me drag the cart into the huge room. The huge fat guy was shouting. All in Russian. Trying to hide his words as I cut some of the food. Placing them on plates and handing some of them out. Looking at the fat man as he screamed at the circle of men surrounding him.

"Вы глупый трахаетесь, не знают, как получить нас из этого беспорядка! Мы потеряли мужчин уже! Теперь я хочу, чтобы Вы пошли туда! И! Доберитесь! Я! Те! Святые!" he screamed. What he was really saying was: "You stupid fucks don't know how to get us out of this mess! We've lost men already! Now I want you to go out there! And! Get! Me! Those! Saints!" thinking I didn't understand.

I knew Russian. Learnt it for reasons that only I would know. "Если не это будет стоить Вам! И Вы знаете то, что я думаю об оплате! Найдите тех распутников и дайте мне их ирландскую маленькую мать, трахающую глав! Вы слышите меня?!" he continued to scream. What he was really saying:

"If not it will cost you! And you know what I think about payment! Find those fuckers and give me their Irish little mother fucking heads! Do you hear me?!"

Taking a deep breath, I went back to my cart. Next to a window. Sliding my hands to pull my shirt off. Finding my guns in my holsters. Lifting them up and pointing them towards them. Guns at the ready. Cocking my head slightly to the side. "Похожий время истекло. Время, чтобы умереть распутники матери." I growled at them. Meaning:

"Looks like time is up. Time to die mother fuckers." They all looked to me stunned. Shooting to the men as they all died. My aim perfect. Not one shot did they take before I took them down. Guns in their hands. The fat man dropped to the floor. Sobbing. "Пострадали женщина" (hit-woman) he whispered as I got closer to him. Aiming my gun at him. Getting him to face me on his knees. That was when I heard rumbling going on from above our heads.

"Сохраняйте спокойствие" (stay quiet) I growled at him as I kept my aim to his head. Looking around. Moving my head towards the sound above me. A crashing sound as the roof fell from above our heads. Causing me to do a backwards cart-wheel. Shooting the fat Russian while I did so. Square in the forehead. Between the eyes, a little above his nose.

Two figures dangling by a rope. Spinning as they pulled out their guns. No shots were fired. "Oh what tha fuck?!" one of them asked a thick and recognizable Irish accent. My head tilted to the side a little in curiosity. "Shit!" the other Irish accent said. My eyes widened for a minute. "Fuck! Lass wha' ya doin' 'ere?" one of them asked as the other lifted himself to cut the rope with a knife.

"Murphy? Connor?!" I asked them as they landed on their backs. My entire body stiff as they stood up. Fixing themselves. Lifting up my guns at them. "What ya doin' 'ere lass?" Connor tried to ask me again as he lifted his mask. Revealing his face, Murphy following Connor's lead as they both took of their masks. "I should be asking you boys that," I spat at them. Face dark with anger.

"Na put tha gun down lass, let's talk about this calmly." Connor says as he placed his arms stretched out in front of him. Palms facing me. "Shit! Did ya kill these men lass?" Murphy asked as he examined the room.

"That is non of your business," I growl at them. Stepping back, away from them. Towards the glass windows. Turning my back on them for a moment. Hearing guns go up, clicking to take off the safety. Shit. Raising my hands, I froze in place. The boys shuffling closer. "Turn around now lass. Nice and slow..." Murphy told me his voice serious.

"All we want ter do is talk ter ya." Connor tells me sadly. Turning around slowly, I looked to them. Both of them with their guns raised. Their hold on the trigger slightly lose but still there. "Now...Wha' were ya doing here?" Connor asks me slightly sad. "Did ya kill all these men lass? Did ya kill Yuri Petrova?" Murphy asked me. Looking around the room.

"Who me? No...I'm too young and fragile to do such a thing. I'm a woman after all..." I say a little too sarcastically. Cocking my head to the side a little. My curls swiping my shoulders. "Now, there's no need to talk to us like that." Murphy says and I just smirk slightly.

"Murph!" Connor growled. Turning his head to the side to look at Murphy. "Me? Kill some one? Little old me?" I ask them and laughed darkly. "Lass...Please don' play mind game on us. Did ya kill these men or not?" Connor asked me sadly. "I-" I began but was cut off by the door being knocked on.

Connor and Murphy argued between the two. Connor decided they would look through the peep hole. Laughing as he turned to Murphy. Connor told Murphy that it was Rocco as a guy called 'Jaffar'. Murphy suddenly moved a few steps. Ignoring me for a second.

He cocked his gun up a little. "Stay righ' where ya are lass, we still need ter talk. Please..." he begged as he walked off. His aim up for a few seconds before falling. Connor slipping on his mask. "This has got ter be 'is big break," Connor tells Murphy. Murphy whispered out a yeah.

"We've got to fuck with him!" Connor whisper shouted with excitement. This made me roll my eyes. Boys. Murphy gave him a look of shock towards what his brother just said. "Right?" Connor asked his brother. Hoping he would agree. While they were distracted discussing this, I quickly slipped out my gun.

Shooting at specific angles. Before kicking it down with all my might. Glass shattering under the impact of my foot. "Hey!" I heard them scream. Footsteps running to me. I had already pulled out my grapple gun. Holding it above my head. "Sorry boys...It's been fun. See you around," I says in a slight seductive tone. Raising the gun, as I ran towards the broken window.

Jumping out and pulling the trigger. Levitating me as I landed on the roof. Exiting through the door and into the elevator when I reached the top floor. Getting into the elevator, pressing a button and reaching the front. Sobbing. Fake sobbing. Telling my boss that I was quitting. That it was too scary. There were murderers in the Russian's room. Killed them all. Didn't kill me.

The boss didn't mind. Instead he understood and then phoned the police. Exiting after I gave my statement to the police. Not giving them my real name. Just leaving to go home and have a shower. Rinsing off the long day's work. Relaxing on the couch as I ate my food. Sighing at a good day of work. News spreading like wildfire about the new 'killers'.

* * *

**NPOV**

After Alexis flew out of the window, the boys were stunned. Standing at the edge of the window. Looking up and around. Nothing. She was gone. They looked to each other. Both with the same expression. Pleasantly surprised. "Guess she's badass?" Connor asked Murphy. Both of them raised their eyebrows.

"Aye." Murphy answered. Brothers already knowing the answer anyway. Walking to the door to pull the prank on Rocco. Rocco was on the floor screaming, crying and begging for his life. He asked them if it was them that killed these men. That they did a good job. They just ruined Rocco's life by threatening to kill him there and there. Until they pulled of their masks, laughing hysterically at their frightened friend.

Rocco got up, screaming multiple 'fuck's in one sentence. Connor joking about the word fuck as it continued to flow out of Rocco's panicked mouth. The boys looking inside a black bag filled with money. Zipping it up and eyes wide as they looked at each other.

"How the fuck did you kill these guys?!" Rocco screamed at the twins. "We didn't. We were planing to though." Murphy tells his confused friend. "It was tha lass from tha bar." Connor informed his friend. "Fuck!..." Rocco whispered as he looked around the room. They placed pennies on all of these mens eyes, crossed their arms over their chests and said their family prayer.

Grabbing the money and leaving through the vent hole. Rushing to get out and away from the police. Leaving without a trace of their presence. "I can't believe it was the girl from the bar," Rocco said as they slipped away into the night. "Neither can we," Murphy told Rocco. All of them leaving to their apartment.

They got drunk that night. Rocco suggesting that they kill all of them from the Mafia. Telling the boys that they should do that all the time. Kill men that were potentially evil. Murderers, pimps, drug dealers, Mafioso. All those types. Except Rocco's first kill was that night. Problem was...It was his girlfriend's cat. Rocco even suggested if they could join up with the girl. That she clearly knew what she was doing...Little did they know.

* * *

**APOV**

Sat at home on the couch. Eating my dinner as I watched the news. "There was another crime scene. This time the police force tell us that it wasn't self defense. That this was on purpose. Could it be our new Saints? There was a claim by a worker called Emily that there were robbers that killed the Russians. Coincidence is they are also Mafia members," the woman told us. Feeding information to the public.

"The murderers are claimed to have killed them and fled. Their faces unknown. Will we find these murderers? Hopefully we will." the woman said wrapping it up and handing the air time back to the studio. I got up after finishing my meal. Cleaning up and going to have a shower.

Changing into some quick clothes to slip on and off. Opening my closet and giggling as I saw my outfit for work tonight. A job I only did recently. Only started last week. The Italians were certainly liking my shows. My fingers running over the fabric. Giggling. It looked slightly Spanish. Perfect. Slipping it into a bag, along with my black stripper heels. Leaving with my make up bag in hand.

Driving to go to work. Tonight was going to be the night. News slipped that today he would come and see me. My target. The next kill. Hopefully it will run as well as I had planned. That it runs smoothly. Getting out after parking the car and entering out from the back. The sky already dark. Dim lights illuminating the streets...

* * *

**MPOV**

We were hiding out at McGinty's. When Rocco came in, laughing as he walked towards us. A piece of paper in hand. "He's going to be there tonight! This though...Is the reason why," Rocco tells us showing a poster. Tapping it as he handed it to us. It was a show at the Sin Bin. That tonight it was going to be a special performance from a girl called 'Sexy Sara'. We looked to each other and rolled our eyes.

"They were planing to go together. Instead Vincenzo wants to go alone. Possibly to jerk off to her..." Rocco said as he sat down in front of us. Rocco earlier had killed two members of the Mafia he was helping. Also the bar tender. He was pissed for them trying to get him killed. I warned him. So we had to leave his apartment and find shelter at McGinty's. Rocco joined us as our new recruit.

Both me and Connor looked back down at the poster. "Wha do ya want to say about this then?" I ask him one of my eyebrows raising up at him amused, pointing to the poster in my hands. Something was dying to get out of that mouth of his. "How about we go there and kill him, go there and see the show?" he asked in a pleading voice.

"They say she's the hottest new girl there!" Rocco said to us after we gave him a questioning look. "It'll be fun!" he tried to persuade us as we just stared at him. Me and Connor's eyes met, both of us thinking the same thing. "Fine we'll fucking go to your breast fest time." Connor said with a small smirk. I just laughed at this. Rocco smiling before it fell, not knowing what was so funny.

Connor burst into a fit of laughter next to me. We decided to have a shower and get ready. Getting our weapons and heading out. Balaclava in our pockets. Driving towards the Sin Bin, parking and going in. Sitting in a far away booth. "Remember we're only here to have a little fun and then get to business," Connor reminds us as we ordered a beer for us all. The waitress in a skimpy outfit, revealing a little too much to the eye. Not enough to let us imagine.

When we saw Vincenzo enter we hid a little, Rocco more than us. Good thing was that Vincenzo didn't notice us. He went straight to a table near the front. So he could have a good view of what was about to happen. The three of us sipping on our beer as we watched the end of a performance. Women spinning around on the poles.

What surprised us though was that when they introduced us to the 'Sexy Sara' a button was pressed to lower two of the poles into the floor. Closing up the holes. Only one bar was up. This was going to be interesting. Very interesting as we saw a girl walk towards us. Wearing a top hat, covering her face. She wore a black corset that hugged her curves perfectly.

All of us on the edge of our seats, watching this girl with wonder and interest. Red bows and red frills all over it. Giving it a Spanish feel. Long, straight, black hair with ringlets on the ends of it. Her skin was light against the spot light.

Women followed her, in different starting positions. The main girl had one of her hands on her hat. The other touching her crotch. Her frilly lace panties looking like boy shorts. Thigh high stockings and black high stripper like heels. An image of pure seduction. We all were holding onto our breaths as we waited for this girl to sing. To even move. Her head down as she waited for the music to begin...

* * *

**NPOV** (song she sings in Spanish is: But I'm a good girl by Christina Aguilera)

Alexis wasn't nervous. She was prepared. Make up looking seductive. Spanish like make up. Her wig with ringlets at the tips of her hair ends. Smiling at herself at how impressed she was with the way she looked. Needing to impress a certain someone outside. Grabbing her hat, she placed it on her head before she left the for the stage.

Waiting for the music to start. Her hand on her hat as she looked down. Holding the hat to her head. The other hand on her crotch. Waiting for the music to start. When it did she breathed. "El vestido es Channel. Los zapatos de YSL." she sang in Spanish. Tonight she had to sing in Spanish. Create the illusion she was from that country. To play her part as 'Sexy Sara'.

Her pronunciation was flawless. As though she really was from Spain. "La cartera es Dior, agent provocateur," she sang. She was dancing on the spot, seductively slow. Caution and care with ever movement of her body. The rhythm flew through her veins and she enjoyed this feeling. Looking around she noticed the boys then her target. Her target and the three boys watching her intently.

She gave a wink to Vincenzo, signaling for him to know she was 'interested'. The twins growled when they saw Vincenzo lean in even closer. "I can't shake the feeling I've seen her before," Rocco said to the boys as they watched the girl dance. "Mi direccion hoy Los Angeles por cierto," she sang. Turning to give them her ass, shaking it to the rhythm, the women all joining in with her routine.

"Sobre Sunset Strip, Las Colinas son mejor." the girl sang. When the boys eyes traveled down her body, they groaned in unison. "It's the lass from the bar," Murphy told Rocco. Connor nodding as they all let their eyes rake her body. Watching her dance around the stage.

"Mis anillos son de webster, hace sus cabezas girar," she sang as she held onto the stripper pole. Dancing around it a little. "Todos dicen 'Que hiciste por esas perlas?'" the girl from the bar sang as she slid down the bar, her breasts pressed against them.

"The girl? How the hell do you know?!" Rocco whisper shouted as he leaned into the boys. His eyes darting from the girl to the boys. "Her face," Connor said. "Her ass," Murphy said as they answered Rocco in unison. Connor slapped Murphy upside the head. "I thought ye were going to be a gentleman!" Connor spat to his brother.

"I am, it's just it's true. The lass has a nice ass on her." Murphy answered his brother. The three of them look at her ass that was currantly shown to them as she had her back to them. She turned her head in a flash to look at the audience. Her hand over her mouth, shocked expression on her face.

"Que?!" she shouted as she then held both hands onto the bar. Spinning slowly. The three men's head tilted to the side as they got a glimpse of her ass again. They all nodded in approval to what Murphy said. "Fuckin' A." Connor told the two other men. "You said it." Rocco answered.

"Why is she in here and dancing like a slut?" Rocco whisper shouted to the boys. As Alexis spun around the pole, legs in the air and slowly falling to the floor. Smiling to the audience as she arched her back. Head falling back as she puffed up her chest.

"Soy una chica buena," she sang innocently. The boys chuckled lightly. The boys shrugged to Rocco. "Wha's so funny?" Rocco asked them not knowing what was going on. "She's saying she's a good girl," Connor tells them. "Aye, she definitely ain't one if she's doing a dance like this," Murphy joked as they watched the girls dance. Eyes focused on the girl from the bar.

She moved down the stairs after, when the beat sped up. "La edad que adoro. El dia, oh no mas breakfast polo launch y piletas en la costa." Alexis sang as she watched the boys watch her. She sat onto Vincenzo's lap, giggling slightly and smiling down at him. The twins growled at this gesture. The man letting his hands wonder on the girl. She grabbed his hands before he could find her gun.

"El castillo para cocteles. El patio a la noche. El centro es para cenar. El infierno es divino!" she sang as she moved her face closer to Vincenzo. About to kiss him but pulls away. He was prepared for it but clearly wasn't going to get any from her. "Sabes que he encontrado las palabras dando vueltas." she sang as she got up.

Mouthing to Rocco to hide. He did so and sauntered towards them. "Todos dicen que mis pies nunca tocan el suelo!" she sang doing a cart-wheel. Every man cheering and clapping. Landing in a splits in front of the boys. Murphy offered her his hand. Taking it gladly while looking up at him from under her lashes. "Que?!" she asked them.

"Soy una chica buena," she sang as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Handing him something. A piece of paper that he would open when her performance was done. Shimmying her chest, dancing around and going back on stage. Doing plenty of moves that were flexible on the pole. "Soy una chica buena," she sang. Giving one final spin.

Lifting her torso so her head was pointing to the ground. Moaning as she separated her legs. Into a sideways splits form but upside down as she didn't look to the audience. Wrapping her legs around the pole as she let her body slip down it a little. Making an 'ooh' sound as she slid. Whipping her head to the audience. To face them in this weird position. Screaming an 'ah!' type of noise.

The look of pleasure on her face made the twins squirm a little in their seats. Neither of them daring to look away from what this girl was doing. "Si!" she screamed as she turned her body in a fluid motion. Letting her body fall to the floor. In a splits position before whipping her head back. Making a satisfied sound. The boys could feel the effects just from that last scene grown underneath their zippers.

The room going silent. Men clapping, wolf whistling as she smiled to them. Winking to no one in particular as she slid back to her feet. Walking around as a waitress. The song 'Ella me pone' by Fraag Malas was on. The boys groaned as they moved their head to rest onto the back of their seats. "No other song could fit this moment better," Connor mumbled to him and his brother.

"Ya have no idea brother," Murphy said as they regained their composure. Sitting up and looking at the girl from the bar. Her hips swaying to the dance. Tempting the boys further. Murphy then remembered something. Opening up his hand as he unfolded the paper. Slightly crumpled because he had clenched his fists every so often.

"What is it?" Connor asked as he leaned into Murphy's shoulder. "It's her number. She wants us to call her Con!" Murphy said to Connor excitedly. "Maybe she'll join us!" Connor added excitedly himself. They both looked to the girl from the bar and grinned lightly. What made them change their expression though was when Vincenzo pulled her to sit on his lap.

Whispering in her ear as she giggled. Biting her lip and pulling away to look at Vincenzo. Nodding. Giving him a flirty look. She placed her drinks tray on his table. Taking his hand in hers as she led him towards the 'fapping' door. He slapped her ass only to make her giggle towards him. Looking back at Vincenzo. The boys growling. "She's taken him to the rooms where he can jerk off to her," Rocco states. This set a rage in the boys.

"Time fer business." Connor said as he lead them out, taking the final gulp of his beer as did the other two. Leaving to go do business. Heading towards the back. Both of them pulling out their balaclavas from their pockets. "Okay Roc," Murphy began to say. Murphy turning to talk to Rocco who stood behind them. Laughing as he saw Rocco's balaclava which looked completely destroyed.

Clearly handmade. Murphy tapped his brother's arm and Connor turned to look at Roc. "What? You guys got masks!" Rocco whispered back to the boys. Hoping to stay silent as they were preparing for their mission. To kill Vincenzo.

Rocco's mask was made out of a dock worker's cotton hat. He looked ridiculous. Both of them laughing, pointing at Rocco's new look for the job. "You look like Mush Mouth from Fat Albert." Murphy jokes as Rocco pulled off his mask.

"Fine! Fuck it! When we're done she can I.D. me. I don't care. Just tryin' to be professional, but no..." he says as he put his hands up in protest. Connor tapping him on the head, being playful and Murphy just laughing quietly to himself.

"No. No. It looks good. C'mon, put it back on. It's good. You look fucking scary man!" Connor tells him with a little smirk on his face. Murphy laughing as Rocco slid his mask over his head again. Trying to fix it into place so that he could see out of it properly. The boys getting back into position.

"Now Roc. Are you sure that you're O-B-Kay-B?" Connor asked him with a snicker. Imitating Mush Mouth. Murphy and Connor chuckling as they rushed out. A dancer sat, smoking and drinking coffee, on the couch. Sat in front of three big black steel doors with money slots in them. Rocco grabs her, puts a hand over her mouth and a gun to her head.

"Scream 'n yer dead. Which one's he in? 'N don't act like you don' know who tha fuck I'm talkin' about!" Rocco demanded as he tried to talk like the boys. Failing miserably. She pointed to the middle door. The boys looked through the peep hole. Seeing Vincenzo already starting. A slightly scared but seductive Alexis behind the glass. Staring forwards emotionless.

Rocco looks through the peep hole after the boys are finished. Reciting the prayer. "Oh man. He is some sick mother fucker!" Rocco said as he pulled the gun away from the scene. She was the one who would get the money and make sure the girls were doing their jobs. Sometimes she would do it herself.

Alexis was just starting to strip. Her hand reaching for her gun. Only until she screamed. Falling to the floor and cupping her head. Seeing her target get shot through the glass. The man falling dead. When she looked up, she noticed two men stood with their guns up and balaclava's on their heads. Shattered glass surrounded her, blood splatter on the wall. Spills of it on her face.

The boys had beaten her to it. Killed her target. Jumping to her feet, she grabbed her guns out. Anger clear on her face. "You fucking killed him!" she screamed. Getting closer to them. Screaming she was going to run at them. Guns still pointed. The boys caught her. Her arms falling down effortlessly as she cried angrily. Placing the guns back to where they were. Bawling her hands into fists.

Hitting their chests repeatedly. "Lass...What are ya doin' here?" Connor asks her as he held her by her shoulders. Murphy holding onto her waist. "Is that all you can ask me?!" she questioned Connor spitting it at him. "Lass...Yer here dancing around and was almost going ter let some man jerk off to ya," Murphy tells me.

"Now...Tell us what's going on lass." Connor pleaded. Finishing it for Murphy. "No! Now let me go!" she screamed. Pushing them away from her. Their grip on her tightening slightly. "Tell us something lass..." Murphy begged kindly. Alexis just thrashed around. They finally let her go. She stepped away from them. Pushing past them.

"That is my business and my business only." she growled at them. Almost to the door. Rocco stopped her though. Cutting her from her path. She raised her guns up in a flash. "Don't fuck with me Rocco. Now get out of my way." She threatened. Eyes narrowed.

He wouldn't move. Murphy watching the two's exchange. Eyes focused on Alexis. Connor looked down before he sighed and looked back up. Eyes landing on Rocco. "Let tha lass go." Connor told Rocco defeatedly. He knew they weren't going to go anywhere with this girl. She didn't look back as she put her guns in her holsters. Rocco moving out of her path and she disappeared. Leaving the boys there to finish their work...

* * *

**CPOV**

We had just got back to McGinty's. All of us exhausted and wanting some sleep. Getting some shut eye without another word. This girl was going to be the death of us. We could already tell. Early morning we woke up. Making plans to stay in a hotel later. To keep moving from place to place. Never stay under the same roof.

Eating breakfast, we all watched TV. Doc going out to do some shopping. Running low on food for the bar. Leaving us three there. The news was on as we ate in silence. Everyone's eyes and ears focused on the reporter.

"The victims all found at a local adult entertainment parlor. These murders coupled with the three suspected mob related killings that occurred at this local Boston deli earlier, or this afternoon. Brings the death toll to six...just today," she started.

"There is no doubt that all the victims have been criminals. Perhaps this explains why the public outright have this crime stopped has not been heard." she said looking to the camera. With this I turned off the power by pressing a button on a remote. Killing the TV of the life it once had. The screen crackling back to silence. "What should we do?" Rocco asked me. Eyes frantic.

"I've got an idea," I tell him as I pulled a piece of paper out of my back pocket. Walking upstairs and towards the couch. Grabbing the phone that was placed on a table near it. Dialing the number on the paper. "Who ya phoning?" Murphy's voice asked me as he slumped into the seat next to me. "Shh!" I spat at him. Trying to shush him. His head leaning in close to my ear.

The phone calling. Line buzzing as it was ringing the other person. "Hello?" her coarse voice called. Possibly still asleep. I could hear the sound of the tv buzzing gently in the background. The quiet humming and mumbling of people speaking. "Good mornin' lass," I began. "How are ya?" I asked her politely.

"Fine...What do you want Connor?" she asks me. I could sense her eyebrows move as she spoke. As though she was expecting me to call her. "Could ya possibly meet us somewhere lass?" I asked her politely. "Now why would I do that?" he voice soft as she sounded equally as dark.

"'Cuz ya would love ter see us again and ya know it!" Murphy called into the phone. Listening into the conversation. A huge smile on his face. "Don' listen ter Murph here. Jus meet us ter talk about things. We want ter help ya lass," I began. "He ain't lying to yer lass. We really do want ter help ya." Murph finished for me. His voice kind and gentle.

"Alright. Meet me in an hour. At the Sorelle cafe." she said before she hung up. We quickly rushed to have a shower and get changed. Getting ourselves ready. Telling Rocco to stay here and fix the suitcases to move our clothes around. That it wasn't safe for him to show his face to the public. He was possibly a wanted man now.

Driving there, we parked close to the cafe and saw her sitting inside. Her brown hair volumised and with soft curls like usual. Her skin glowing. Shades covered her eyes, peeking at us over her menu. Her brown eyes curious and eyebrow raised. A small smile playing on her lips. A cream coloured button up coat clinging to her body.

Her legs crossed, skin colored tights and black stilettos. Her pencil skirt slightly hidden. This girl screamed danger and we knew it. She made us catch our breath for a second. Looking seductive and memories flashing into our mind from last night. The way her body moved. How she completely hypnotized us. The two of us pulling a seat opposite her. Watching her as she leaned in towards us...

* * *

**APOV**

The boys sat down opposite me. I knew I was tempting them but brushed it off. This was business and they knew it. As did I. When they finally sat down, I leaned towards them. My body hunched slightly as I leaned on the table for support. Getting close to the boys as I took of my glasses. Slipping them into my pocket. Picking up my cup of coffee. Sipping lightly.

A waiter walked towards us, placing the cups of coffee in front of them. They took it saying their thanks and looked to each other. Probably surprised that I knew what they liked. "So...Lass...What's yer name?" Murphy asked me before taking a sip of his drink.

"Well boys...My name is of no importance to you right now. What I'm curious about is that you boys phoned me today. Asking if we could talk," I began cocking my head to the side a little. "Now...What for?" I asked them as they sipped their drinks slowly. Innocently.

"We want ter help ya." Connor said after placing his drink back onto the table. "What we're curious is how you change from jobs. First a bell girl sending food to a room full of Russians and then you are suddenly interested in an Italian mob member," Murphy said leaning in. His eyes slinting a little as he looked to me dead in the eye.

"Now bearing in mind that one of these groups of men were killed." Murphy finished. Waiting for my reply. "That is non of your business." I growled at him as I leaned back after sighing. "Yeah. It is...If ya think about it lass." Connor tells me as he shrugged. Leaning back.

I just stayed there silent. Our eyes meeting. A silent staring competition going on between the three of us. "Now...What I don't like is that you two fucks come over and ruin my work. Take out my targets or simply show up." I growled as I leaned in towards them quickly. Slamming my hands on the table quickly. A few heads turned but they didn't react as bad. Going back to their conversations.

"Wha' ya tryin ter say lass?" Connor asked me his expression confused. "Are ya some sort of...Hitwoman?" Murphy asked me shocked. Gulping after he asked me this. The twins give each other a look before turning their eyes back to me.

"Yes. I work for the government. Killing mafias for them." I tell them quietly. They heard me as I saw their eyes widen in shock. "So if you don't mind...Let me do my fucking work!" I whisper growled at them. "I didn't tail these guys, watching their every move. Their normal hide outs. Who they see. Who they work with. Where they live. Everything while being discrete just for you two jackasses to come in and ruin it for me!" I whispered shouted at them.

"Collecting every piece of fucking information!" I growled in a quiet statement. They frowned slightly. "We're sorry," Connor tells me. "Really." Murphy finishes as their faces dropped slightly.

"Вы думаете она в безопасности?" (You think she's safe?) Connor asked Murphy in perfect Russian. "Я не знаю брат." (I don't know brother.) Murphy answered in Russian. Thinking I had no idea they were talking about me. That I didn't understand what they were saying.

"Forse dovremmo cercare di convincerla a uniamo la sua?" (Maybe we should try to convince her to let us join her?) Murphy added as he looked to me. Speaking in Italian now. Connor looked away from his brother. Sighing towards me for a second. Deliberating in thought.

"Sie schützen vor dem Bösen konnte sie in Kontakt kommen mit?" (To protect her from the evil she could come into contact with?) Connor asked his brother as he looked at me intently. German now. I felt like rolling my eyes but knew better than to them know I knew they were talking about me. Playing along as though I was clueless.

"Quien sabe lo que ha visto. Ella necesita a alguien a su protección." Murphy told Connor. Spanish this time. They already knew quite a couple of languages. (Who knows what she's seen already. She needs someone to protect her.)

"Cé níos fearr chun breathnú i ndiaidh di, ná dúinn dhá ceart?" Connor told him in Irish. Murphy smirking slightly. Irish. A shame I knew everything they were saying in every language. (Who better to look after her, than us two right?)

"Bien ... Avec l'aide de Rocco." Murphy said in french and the two boys began to laugh. (Well...With the help of Rocco) This made my anger boil. They thought I was frail. Weak. Nothing. A tiny little and fragile girl. One that didn't know what she was doing and couldn't fend for herself.

Getting up off my seat. Slamming my hands down on the table. Leaning over to them. Eyes dark as I glared down at them. "Извините, я мальчиков ... Но вы явно не знаю, какой тип девочек я." I growled at them in Russian. The boys eyes widened. Surprised I could speak another language boys? (Excuse me boys...But you clearly don't know what type of girl I am)

"Che si sfideranno. In particolare, se è il lato negativo." I add in Italian. The boys were sat there confused that I could understand what they were saying. (Who you are messing with. Specifically if you get on my bad side.)

"Ich kann über mich selbst." I spat at them in German. (I can take care of myself.) "Merci très baise beaucoup!" I said in French. I slammed my hands again for a second time. Startling them. (Thank you very fucking much)

"Me he manejado para un largo tiempo. Antes de que vosotros chicos venieros," I spat to them in Spanish. (I've handled myself for a very long time. Way before you guys came along)

"Mar sin, a thabhairt dom roinnt creidmheasa bualadh craicinn. Níl mé ag bualadh craicinn cailín beag leochaileach. Plus nach raibh a fhios geall tú guys Tá mé an Ghaeilge i dhéanamh dom tú?" I snarled at them. Cocking my head a little to the side. Irish. (So give me some fucking credit. I'm not fucking fragile little girl. Plus bet you guys didn't know I've got Irish in me do you?)

"Oh i ndáiríre? Tá sé agat roinnt Gaeilge agat? Cé?" Murphy joked. Leaning back with a smirk. (Oh really? You've got some Irish in you? Who?)

"Téigh trasna ort féin." I growled at him. Not liking his comment. (Go fuck yourself) Murphy smirked. "Ná bíodh imní ort. Beidh mé londubh go luath. Cé go ... Go béal deas beag de mise a d'fhéadfadh gá a ghlanadh beag." He says still with a huge smirk on his face. (Don't worry. I will soon lass. Although...That pretty little mouth of yours might need a little cleaning.)

"Póg mo thóin" I growled at him, slinting my eyes at him. (Kiss my ass) He just laughed. "Wouldn't mind dat lass." He says and Connor just slaps him upside the head. "Don't talk ter tha lass like tha Murph." Connor said sadly. Looking at me with sad eyes.

"Сега...Предлагам, че момчетата не получите по моя начин повече, отколкото вече имате." I said in Bulgarian. The boys clearly didn't know anything I was saying. Now this surprised me. (Now...I suggest you boys don't get in my way any more than you already have.)

Cocking my head to the side a little. Eyes narrowing. Did they really not understand me? "Αγόρια καταλαβαίνετε τι λέω?" I asked in Greek. (Do you boys understand what I'm saying?) They just looked to me completely lost and in a daze.

"まあ.これは完璧です。" I said in Japanese. Their eyebrows raised at the fact I could speak an Asian language. (Well...This is just perfect). Sighing I looked down and then back up to them. Both of them meeting my eyes.

"Fios agam ort buachaillí a choinneáil ar shiúl ó dom. Mé rabhadh duit. Ná lig dom ghabháil leat dul isteach mo chuid oibre arís. Fuair sé?" I asked them in Irish. (I suggest you boys keep away from me. I'm warning you. Don't let me catch you getting into my work again. Got it?)

They frowned. Without another word I got up. "Oh and boys?..." I called to them as I started walking off. Turning my back to look at them. "You're paying for the bill." I state as I kept walking. Slipping my glasses to cover my eyes. Never looking back...

* * *

**Should I continue? Please leave some reviews. I still don't know how to show the different languages. Can you suggest how I should lay it out? Question to end with:**

**Do you think there will be a Boondock Saints 3?**

**Much love!**

**HeroJustInTime90 xx**


End file.
